Moment's Reprisal
by Metatyph
Summary: Second part of the Typh/Leaf saga, the title is inspired from a KHCoM card, Moment's Reprieve. Takes place right before the original BLEACH Rukia Rescue Arc. Review a lot! BTW This is fiction.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"_Wherever there's life, there's hope."  
>-Brenner, Advance Wars: Days of Ruin<em>

"Captain Kyoraku!" a messenger exclaimed to a man. "Head Captain Yamamoto is holding an emergency meeting!"  
>Kyoraku sighed as the messenger disappeared in a flash of black. "Not another meeting…"<p>

Yamamoto surveyed the whole situation room, counting each and every one present.  
>"Good. It seems that every captain is present." Yamamoto proclaimed. He then sat on a throne on the end of the room and shouted, "Then let us begin this meeting."<br>"What is it again?" Kyoraku groaned.  
>"Shut it, Kyoraku." A girl snapped.<br>Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I just have received Intel that a giant object is flying at high speed towards the Seireitei."  
>"So?" a man asked. "It would disperse as soon as it hit the wall's barrier."<br>Yamamoto frowned. "Under normal circumstances, yes, but the spiritual structure is a little… different. It seems to be able to break through the barrier and still keep whatever is inside safe."  
>"So, when will it hit?" a woman asked.<br>"In precisely… 3 minutes." Yamamoto answered. "All captains, command your squad. Stand by at the places imminent to impact."  
>"Yes, sir!" Everyone shot out of the room in shades of black at the speed of light.<p>

-  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Second story of the Typh/Leaf saga, as well as Typh's Arc. For some weird reason, killing off Typh and Leaf seems to make me happy… Anyways, please review! I'm desperate for them. **  
><strong>-


	2. Afterlife

CHAPTER 1  
><strong>AFTERLIFE<strong>

_"Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons.  
>Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are."<br>-Roxas's Diary, Entry 31 Day 152, KH 358/2 Days_

_Wh… Where am I..? _Typh questioned. _All I can see is a white sphere's inside… Am I… Am I dead…?_ He looked at Leaf, who seems to be unconscious. All he knows is that he is inside a white spherical object, and it seems to be moving. When suddenly…  
><strong>BOOM!<br>**"Wh-Wh-WHAT!" Typh stuttered. The sphere shook violently, not to mention drastically slowing down.  
>"Hhng…" Leaf mumbled as she woke up, spotting Typh. "Wh… where is this…?"<br>"Beats me!" Typh shouted. "But it's certainly not heaven!"  
>"Wh…? Am I dead?" Leaf asked.<br>"I don't know!" Typh shouted. "I'm also kinda lost here!"  
>"…Hey, we're moving…" Leaf mumbled.<br>"You're right…" Typh said. "And why are we so moving fast…?"

"…"

"I have encountered the point of collision!" a man frantically shouted to an emblem. "Coordinates X 05353 Y 62293! I repeat, X 05353 Y 62293! There are two ryoka; a boy and a girl!"  
>"Confirmed, Lieutenant Omaeda." A voice emanated from the emblem. "We are sending backup there right away. Over and out."<p>

"O… Ow…" Typh grumbled as he stood up, holding his back in pain. "That could've shattered by spine…" He took a glance around him; the floor was completely obliterated, and around it stood five people dressed in black robes, holding swords.  
><em>Oh, men with swords… Wait, what? <em>Typh thought. _Men with swords? What the…  
><em>He looked at Leaf, who was already standing, and asked, "Umm, Leaf? What are they doing?"  
>"I… I don't know…" Leaf stuttered, looking frightened.<br>Omaeda shouted, "Get them!"  
>"<strong>Wh… WHAT! WAIT A SEC…<strong>" Typh shouted in shock. Leaf jumped and hid behind Typh, who slapped something at her shoulder. Two men came charging at them, holding out their swords in a dangerous manner.  
><em>Whoa, they could've cut their own heads… <em>Typh thought. He then took a step approaching the men, and punched one on the face and kicked the other on the gut. The two men fell down, clutching their impact points.  
>"Resisting, eh?" Omaeda commented. The rest of the mob, including him, charged at Typh and Leaf.<br>Typh grimaced. He reached for his gun, but he realized that it wasn't there. He tried to get his Pokéballs, but that went missing, too.  
>"No!" Typh shouted, hugging Leaf protectively. As one of them swung a sword at him, he closed his eyes, waiting for impact. It never happened. He opened his eyes to find himself in front of two very familiar Pokémon.<br>"Meta!" Typh exclaimed. "Baku!"  
>A blinding flash of light flashed, blocking all sight. When it dispersed, Typh was back at the battle scene. The sword once again swung at him, but it got stopped before it can hit him.<br>"Wh… what is this…!" the man swinging the sword exclaimed. Typh looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes.  
>"T… Typh…?" Leaf said nervously. Typh extended a hand towards a wall, disintegrated a part of it, and converted the raw material into a sword.<br>"Shield." Typh chanted. "Meta."  
>Instantly, the barrier broke, letting the sword swing towards Typh once more. Typh, however, has a metallic gauntlet on his left hand, attached to it are three sharp claws. He effortless crushed the sword with the gauntlet.<br>"Burn." Typh chanted once more. "Baku."  
>Typh's right hand then became engulfed in flames, creating the shape of a blade. He slashed the man with it, incinerating the body to ash. The rest of the mob backed down in fear, including Omaeda. Leaf stared in awe.<br>Suddenly, from behind them, a voice was heard, "What took you so long? It's just a stinking ryoka."  
>"C – Captain Soi-Fon!" Omaeda stuttered.<br>Soi-Fon sighed. "What have I told you, Omaeda? Always take down the one that looks weak first…" She took a flash step and appeared behind Typh, right next to Leaf. Typh's eyes widened, slashing at Soi-Fon with all his might, but missed as she took another flash step, this time with Leaf, who is struggling to get away from her captor, shouting and screaming.  
>"Quiet." Soi-Fon snapped as she injected something into Leaf, which made her faint.<br>"You give her back now!" Typh roared.  
>"Who, her?" Soi-Fon taunted. "Heh. Try."<br>"Captain! The gauntlets on his hands are zanpakuto!" Omaeda warned.  
>"What!" Soi-Fon shouted. "How is that possible! I thought he was a ryoka!"<br>"I know, but his metallic gauntlet just broke a soul reaper's zanpakuto and killed him!" Omaeda exclaimed.  
>"Hmm… I think Mayuri would be interested in this…" Soi-Fon mumbled.<br>While Soi-Fon was still thinking, Typh silently side-stepped to her, trying to smash her skull with Meta, but Soi-Fon effortlessly took another flash step and appeared behind Typh.  
>"Sting all enemies to death," Soi-Fon chanted. "Suzumebachi."<br>Soi-Fon drew out a short sword, which formed into a small, yellow stinger that was held by her right middle finger. She slashed at Typh, but it scarcely wounded him on the chest. A crest resembling a hornet grew from the wound.  
>"Wh… What is this!" Typh shouted.<br>"Your sign of death." Soi-Fon exclaimed as she aimed for the crest.

Back at the situation room, Soi-Fon faced Yamamoto, "Captain Soi-Fon, give me a status report."  
>"Yes, sir!" Soi-Fon exclaimed, "We have discovered the two ryoka at the point of the object impact. One is a boy, and the other a girl. We already took the girl into custody, but the boy got away."<br>Yamamoto nodded. "So, we lost the other ryoka…"  
>"Permission to object, sir?" Soi-Fon said. Yamamoto nodded. "I placed a homing device at him when I stole the girl away."<br>"Oh! And where is he now?" Yamamoto asked.  
>Soi-Fon took a glance at a handheld monitor and answered, "He's at coordinates X 25634 Y 16283, and is not moving for a while…"<br>"But that's a warehouse!" Yamamoto exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, maybe he's planning to camp there…" Soi-Fon suggested. "I'll lead my Secret Remote Squad to ambush him."<p>

"Ready?" Soi-Fon whispered. The whole squad of men dressed in ninja costume nodded. "NOW!"  
>Soi-Fon broke into the warehouse, but saw no-one. She scanned the area and found the transmitter he planted on Typh. Next to it is a piece of paper with the writing '<em>Nice try, loser'.<em> Soi-Fon twitched an eyebrow in anger.

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>Yes, I play AWDoR and KH 3582 Days. I have a feeling I'm going to have fun pitting a ten-year-old boy who doesn't even know what is the soul society against an army of thirteen adult captains with swords that can transform, not to mention one's a mad scientist (Kurotsuchi Mayuri) and another a madman who likes to fight (Zaraki Kenpachi)…  
>Typh: …You know, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea.<br>Me: What is?  
>Typh: Pitting me against thirteen madmen…<br>Me: Why? You'll win in the end.  
>Typh: I know, but I failed Arceus' test. I have no more reason to live except rescuing Leaf.<br>Me: (Oh, really?)  
>Typh: What is it?<br>Me: Nothing, just thinking that I maybe should make you die like Captain Brenner… Bathed in fire…  
>Typh: HEY! You play too much Advance Wars!<br>Me: Anyhow, **REVIEWS PLEASE! **(BTW, I'm not joking about considering killing Typh)  
>-<p> 


	3. Prisoner of War

CHAPTER 2  
><strong>PRISONER OF WAR<br>**_"Boy meets girl. Boy gives flower to girl. Boy names girl.  
>…What has gone wrong with this world?"<br>-Lin, Advance Wars: Days of Ruin_

Leaf mumbled as she fought the urge to keep her eyes closed, her face buried in her knees. After a while, she fluttered her eyes open to see a set of bars and a number of people behind it, and they all have weird clothing. As her eyes adjusted to the surroundings, she realized that **she** was behind the bars. She tried to get up, but then found out that she was immobile, her hands tied together at her back, and her legs bound together. A man opened the doors, letting two captain in. Leaf stared intently in fear at the captain with cold eyes and a scary stare that she did not realize there were two captains.  
>"Hello, there." The other said, sitting down in front of Leaf, who jumped back in shock. "My name's Ukitake. Ukitake Jushiro. What's yours?"<br>"L… Leaf…" Leaf stuttered.  
>"Okay then, Leaf," Ukitake exclaimed, "I will need to ask you some questions."<br>Leaf said nothing and trembled in fear.  
><em>Hoo boy, this is going to be really trivial… <em>Ukitake thought.  
>"Why did you invade the Seireitei?" Ukitake asked.<br>Leaf tilted her head.  
>"Seireitei? Soul Society?" Ukitake fished. "Gotei 13? Why did you come here?"<br>Leaf's head throbbed with all the information.  
><em>I think she doesn't know what this place is… <em>Ukitake whispered to the other captain.  
><em>Nonsense, <em>The other captain whispered back. _She's feigning ignorance.  
><em>Ukitake thought for a while, then said, "What was your last memory before being here?"  
>"Umm…" Leaf tried to remember. "B… Being inside a while sphere…"<br>"Before that?" Ukitake said.  
>"W… Well…" Leaf stuttered. "I… I saw myself…"<br>"With the boy?" Ukitake asked. Leaf nodded.  
>"We both have… have these, umm, chains…"<br>"On your chest? Connected to your other selves?" Ukitake asked. Leaf nodded.  
>"Then, this… this huge monster came and…"<br>Ukitake waved a hand, signaling for more, but Leaf shook her head.  
>"…I… I don't remember anything else…"<br>_What do you think? _Ukitake whispered to the other captain.  
><em>Hmm… I'm not sure… <em>The other captain replied.  
>Right in the middle of their discussion, a sound roared from somewhere inside the room, "Leaf! Can you hear me!"<br>"…What was that?" Ukitake asked. The other captain shrugged.  
>"Typh!" Leaf frantically shouted. "Where are you!"<br>"Somewhere." Typh mysteriously said, sounding relieved. "I'm talking through a transmitter on your shoulder. Where are you? I'm coming there!"  
>"I'm—Hey!" Leaf shouted as the other captain snatched the transmitter from Leaf's shoulder.<br>"Leaf? LEAF!" Typh's sound roared through the room.  
>"…Are you the other ryoka?" the other captain asked.<br>"Ryoka?" Typh asked. "Doesn't that roughly mean 'Illegal Soul'? So I am dead!"  
>The captain ignored him. "So, you're named Typh."<br>"Who is this!" Typh demanded.  
>"Kuchiki. Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th division."<br>"Yeah, whatever, Kuchiki-kun!" Typh said in a mocking manner. "Now tell me where you are so I can kick your precious butt and get Leaf out!"  
>"Why you insolent -" Byakuya exclaimed in anger.<br>"Well, Leaf?" Typh asked. "Where are you?"  
>"I… I don't know exactly, but it's some kind of prison cell…" Leaf said.<br>"That could be anywhere…" Typh complained. "All right, at least it kinda narrows it down. See ya!"  
>After that, three beeps sounded from the device, and it became null.<br>"…Damn." Byakuya said.

_That night…  
><em>Leaf stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes abruptly as she heard someone saying the word 'research' numerous times when she realized she slept in the same position, her knee high up and her face buried in it. However, before she can give it more thought, the sound was getting louder, little by little, until it is audibly clear.  
>"Research… research… research…" someone in a captain's suit mumbled, walking across the hallway.<br>_Wow, I wonder what people are permitted to be leaders here… _Leaf thought slyly.  
>"So, kid." The captain suddenly said, stopping his body right in front of Leaf's cell.<br>"Wh… who… wha…?" Leaf stuttered at the sudden response.  
>"They say you spawned in this world right on top of the Seireitei, inside a white cannonball."<br>"…Okay… And…?"  
>"Why is that!" the captain shouted.<br>"H.. How should I know!" Leaf stuttered.  
>"Never mind. I can always conduct a research."<br>_There's that word again, _Leaf thought.  
>"Now, please don't resist as I bring you to my lab…" the captain said slyly as Leaf's eyes widened. "I would love to dissect a live, complete specimen."<br>"No… no!" Leaf shouted as the captain pulled out some keys and opened the bars. Leaf backed to the wall, but soon realized she's cornered.  
>"NO…! NO, GET AWAY…!" Leaf shouted frantically while she tried to put more distance between her and the captain.<br>"I'm sure they won't mind finding one prisoner cut up and turned inside out in my lab…" the captain thought out loud.  
>"NO! NO! NO…!" Leaf shouted again and again, the maniacal captain closing in. From behind, another figure appeared and tapped the captain hard on the shoulder.<br>"OW!" The captain shouted in pain. "What was that for, Kuchiki?"  
>"She's a prisoner of war, Mayuri." Byakuya said. "She needs to be kept alive. Besides, that boy may be drawn here because of her."<br>"You're not the boss of me!" Mayuri roared, but then stopped as Byakuya pulled his sword.  
>"Hmph!" Mayuri growled as he turned and walked away.<br>Byakuya took a look at Leaf and found her asleep.  
><em>Mayuri scared the poor girl to sleep… <em>Byakuya thought. He then gave a gentle, warm look and covered Leaf with a blanket concealed inside his robe, then walked away.

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>Well! Here's the second chapter! I'm actually very sad when someone said one of my stories is good. Why? Because that wasn't my favorite piece, but all I get for my favorites are criticism. I don't care of anyone criticizes this one, though; I planned it to be a long-term project.<br>Waylon: Hey, y'all!  
>Will: Waylon!<br>Waylon: How's charity work, kiddo? Giving out blankets and free soup?  
>Will: !#$%^&amp;*<br>Waylon: Easy there, Will. His is a **T** rated fanfiction! Plus, the war room is a neutral place! I can be here anytime I want!  
>Typh: And this is not the War Room! Now get out of my fanfiction!<br>Will & Waylon: Aawh… (walks away)  
>Typh: Damn those two…<br>Me: Heya, Typh!  
>Typh: And you! Why did you put in so much Advance Wars stuff!<br>Me: Huh? I like it!  
>Leaf: And why did you make Mayuri almost dissect me?<br>Typh: WHAT!  
>Me: For fun. Duh!<br>Typh: I'll kill you! (Readies Meta and Baku)  
>Me: Stop or I'll cancel you meeting Yellow.<br>Typh: …  
>Me: That's better. Now, if you readers please review, I'll be most happy.<br>-


	4. Pure Insect

CHAPTER 3  
><strong>PURE INSECT<strong>

"_Death and destruction… How fascinating!"  
>-Caulder, Advance Wars: Days of Ruin<em>

Leaf woke up in the chirps of birds and sunlight shining down a small crack on the ceiling. She then realized that a blanket was covering her. But before she can wonder who gave her the blanket, Ukitake went in.  
>"Hello!" Ukitake exclaimed as he went in, bringing along a box. He then put the box down and untied Leaf. "Go on, it's breakfast. Well, it's supposed to be mine, but… Well, eat up!"<br>Leaf rubbed her wrist, but then asked, "Why? Why are you doing this? I thought I'm a prisoner."  
>"Because I believe you are innocent." Ukitake said. "Now, eat. But can you be fast? I can get into trouble if the head captain sees me talking to an untied prisoner."<br>Leaf took a few bites, but then slowed down, a tear soaking her cheek. _I'm hungry… I wonder if Typh's hungry… I wonder if he has eaten yet… Is he still alive?  
><em>"You're worried about the other ryoka." Ukitake guessed correctly. Leaf nodded.  
>"Well then," Ukitake said, "Will it comfort you if I say he's alive?"<br>Leaf's eyes widened. "Really?"  
>"Well, I don't know yet." Ukitake said. "I can tell you how to know, though."<br>Leaf's eyes shone.  
>"Now, imagine his characteristics, including clothes." Ukitake explained.<br>"Uum… Blue jacket, long spiky hair…"  
>"No, no need to say it." Ukitake said. "Done?" Leaf nodded.<br>"Now, gently will energy to the picture." Ukitake said. Leaf closed her eyes and did so. Her body shone a strange white.  
>"Can you feel it? How he's doing and all?" Ukitake said. Leaf nodded and woke up from her trance, seemingly relieved.<br>"Uh, can you eat REALLY fast? I've got a feeling the head captain is near…" Ukitake begged. Leaf then sat up and ate in lightning speed. When she's done, Ukitake packed the box up, gently tied Leaf back up, and took his leave.  
>"Bye!" Ukitake shouted. Right after that, Yamamoto just became visible in the hallway.<br>_Phew, that was a close call… _Ukitake thought. _But then, I did get some information… _

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Mayuri shouted in excitement. "The girl can harness spiritual power?"  
>"That's what I think." Ukitake explained. "I also believe that the white sphere was of her work. Can you investigate further?"<br>"I… This is the best moment in my life!" Mayuri shouted and rushed out, only to be met by Byakuya.  
>"Gaagh! Kuchiki!" Mayuri shouted in shock. "What is it that you want?"<br>"Ukitake, you do NOT want this savage to look up on that girl." Byakuya warned.  
>"But why? It seems like the perfect option!" Ukitake said.<br>Byakuya sighed and stared cold at Mayuri. "I saw what he was capable of last night, trying to infiltrate the cells without authorization. I know you believe she's innocent, but trust me, Ukitake, this man will bring nightmares to… to…"  
>"Leaf." Ukitake reminded.<br>"Yes, Leaf." Byakuya ended. "Now get out, or I'll be forced to use… offensive measures."  
>Mayuri grumbled and stormed out of Ukitake's house.<br>"I'd better guard that cell for now." Byakuya said.  
>"Huh? Why?" Ukitake asked.<br>"Don't you see the glimmer in his eyes from your information?" Byakuya explained. "He'll do anything to get Leaf and the precious information that comes with her."

Typh woke up, fresh and ready to hunt.  
><em>Lucky I found this cave… <em>Typh thought. He stood at a large opening complete with a hot spring brimming with fish. He caught one and used Baku to cook it. But that's weird… "Should I not feel hungry when I die?"_  
><em>"It's because you use spiritual powers." A sound said.  
>"Who's there?" Typh demanded.<br>"I should be asking you that!" the voice roared. A figure emerged from the entrance, revealing a young woman. "This is my place, and you're invading!"  
>"Yeah? Well, thirteen captains now consider me breaking into this place!" Typh roared in anger.<br>"Oh, a ryoka?" the woman asked.  
>"Yes." Typh answered.<br>"Well, then just stay here as long as—IS THAT A ZANPAKUTO!"  
>"A wha-?" Typh asked.<br>"…Never mind." The woman exclaimed. "I'm Yoruichi. Shihoin Yoruichi. What's your name?"  
>"Typh, but I thought I'm supposed to call you Shihoin-sama or something…"<br>"I hate formalities." Yoruichi said. "Now, why did you invade this place?"  
>"I didn't!" Typh exclaimed. "I didn't even know why I'm here!"<br>"Destiny." Yoruichi said.  
>"What?"<br>"Destiny." Yoruichi repeated. "Some great force transported you here."  
>"Like a legendary Pokémon?" Typh asked.<br>"Yeah, probably Arceus." Yoruichi answered.  
>"Hmm… Wait, you know Pokémon!" Typh shouted in shock.<br>"Duh."

"Good for me that they have a map of this place…" Typh said as he held out a map he stolen from some kind of academy building. He stared at the spot labeled 'White Tower' and headed towards that place.  
><em>Hee…! <em>Typh grinned in a childish manner. _I got two swords that can turn into gauntlets! I wonder what I can do with these…  
>But then… <em>Typh gravely inspected his surroundings; _this is a little too quiet… Shouldn't there be someone guarding this place?  
><em>He went up numerous staircases that lead to the tower, keeping his eye on every turn, expecting someone to come out and jump at him. Then he spotted it; someone in captain robes, sanding on the topmost staircase.  
>"I do not want to hurt you, but this has to be done to prevent further bloodshed." The captain exclaimed. "Sorry, ryoka."<br>Typh's eyes widened as he drew both his swords.  
>"Cry." The captain chanted, pulling a little of a sword. "Suzumushi."<br>From the part of the sword that was revealed, came a sound wave so high-pitched that it cannot be heard, but somehow managed to paralyze Typh, making him drop to the ground.  
>"This will end your savage journey," the captain explained.<p>

Back at the prison cell, Leaf got up with a start.  
><em>Where is it, where is it! <em>Leaf thought frantically. For a moment she could not feel Typh's presence, a when she gained it back, it became much fainter than before.

"Identity." A badge said.  
>"Tosen Kaname, captain of the 9th division."<br>"State your needs, captain Tosen."  
>"I have caught the other ryoka," the captain said.<br>"Good, Captain Tosen." The badge praised. "We will be sending people to get him immediately. Over and out."  
>Tosen then pocketed the badge and turned around to face Typh, but then realized that he was gone. Typh then jumped at him from behind, Baku already transformed into a gauntlet, clasping his left ear with his other hand in pain. Tosen immediately deflected Baku with his own sword.<br>"Ouch…" Typh muttered as he pressed harder on his ear. _That sound wave could've made me permanently deaf…  
><em>"That was unexpected, ryoka." Tosen said, panting with shock. "No-one has yet to stand directly after hearing the cry of Suzumushi."  
><em>A… pure insect…? <em>Typh wondered. He then lost balance from the loss of one ear's audibility.  
>"I have underestimated you. However, I do not want bloodshed. Leave now, and I will guarantee your safety." Tosen offered.<br>"How 'bout Leaf's?" Typh asked.  
>Tosen shook his head. "Sorry, that decision is at the hands of the authorities."<br>"Then forget about it!" Typh shouted. "I'll get you, then everyone else! Then I'll get out with Leaf!"  
>"Who is this girl to you?" Tosen asked. "You even risked your life for her!"<br>"…I made a promise to protect her." Typh exclaimed, standing up. "And I intend to keep it."  
>"A promise? To whom?" Tosen asked.<br>"To her…" Typh said, pouncing at Tosen, "And myself!"  
>Tosen barely deflected Baku's tip and drifted away, retreating from the blazing blade.<br>"Suzumushi Nishiki!" Tosen yelled, swinging his sword in a wide arc. "Benihiko!"  
>A blade of wind emerged from the arc, cutting even the air and headed towards Typh.<br>"Whoa!" Typh shouted as the blade missed him my millimeters. "Hey, that could've killed me!"  
>"Bankai." Tosen chanted, not losing a single beat. "Suzumushi – Enma Koorogi."<br>A huge balloon materialized and surrounded Typh and Tosen, supported from the outside by metallic rings. Typh's empty eyes widened; not that he can see anything. He also lost the ability to hear. His sense of smell also seemed to be nullified.  
>"Die – Not that you can hear me, though." Tosen said. He slashed at Typh, inflicting a mortal wound.<br>_Argh! _Typh thought. He tried to talk but no voice went out.  
>"This is eternal darkness, the very hell." Tosen said. "I am the only one who can see here."<br>"Yeah?" a voice said.  
>"What!" Tosen turned around to see Typh kneeling, clutching his wound. <em>It can't be him… But who?<br>_"Over here." The voice said. Tosen faced the direction only to sense a fireball in front of him.  
>"What..!" Tosen shouted in shock as he saw the fireball. Unknown to him, Typh stood up.<br>"I am the flames of hell; it's my home, and so I have nothing to fear of it." The fireball said. "I am the light of the sun; there is no cloud I cannot clear, no darkness I cannot penetrate."  
>The fireball then grew a pair of arms and eyes, and then melded with Typh. One of Typh's eyes turned a burning white.<br>"What!" Tosen shouted in shock. Typh then dashed at Tosen and slashed at him with his unreleased sword. Tosen fell down to his knees, a bleeding scar on his body. The black balloon then disappeared, and Typh ran along the remaining stairs.

"…She's not here…" Typh mumbled in frustration. He reached the White Tower only to find it empty and vacant. "…Damn it."

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>Hmm… This is a long chapter… Oh well, I guess I'll just post it and be done with it.<br>Typh: Hold it!  
>MetaTyph: What?<br>Typh: Damn, you changed your name!  
>MetaTyph: Didn't.<br>Typh: Yeah, from 'Me' to 'MetaTyph'!  
>MetaTyph: So?<br>Typh: …  
>Typh: Oh yeah! What's with the pure insect thingy?<br>MetaTyph: Ask Tosen, not me.  
>Tosen: What?<br>Typh: Argh! Bell-bug guy!  
>Tosen: ?<br>Typh: And you! Stop pitting me against captains!  
>MetaTyph: No can do.<br>Typh: I object! I have my rights!  
>MetaTyph: Objection overruled. I own this fanfiction.<br>Typh: …Damn.  
>-<p> 


	5. HeavenCrazy Bones

CHAPTER 4  
><strong>HEAVEN-CRAZY BONES<strong>

"_I want Xion back. I want my life back!"  
>-Roxas<em>

"Hadou no. 4!" a soul reaper exclaimed, aiming two fingers at Typh. "Byakurai!"  
>"Gaah!" Typh shouted in shock as he barely dodged a white beam shot at him, and then ran towards the cave.<p>

"Oh? Back already?" Yoruichi asked as Typh went in the cave.  
>"Yeah, can't find her." Typh grumbled.<br>"Where did you look?" Yoruichi asked.  
>"White Tower," Typh answered shortly. "Hey, do you know any prison cells here?"<br>"Well, duh, I live here." Yoruichi said. "Gimme a map and I'll mark the place."  
>"Wait, there's only one more?" Typh confirmed.<br>"If they have ten prison buildings, how are they going to manage them all? Better keep all the prisoners in one building."  
>As Yoruichi marked the map using some red dye, something popped in Typh's head. "Oh yeah, someone that was chasing me used some kind of technique to fire laser beams at me. Do you know what it is?"<br>"You mean Kidou." Yoruichi said.  
>"Excuse me?" Typh asked.<br>"Kidou." Yoruichi explained. "It consists of two forms; Hadou and Bakudou."  
>"Binding and destruction?" Typh confirmed.<br>Yoruichi nodded. "What did the person chant before he or she fired the laser thing?"  
>"Uum… Something like Mask of Flesh and Blood'…"<br>"Just the number." Yoruichi said.  
>"Oh." Typh realized. "I'm sure it's Hadou no. 4."<br>"Byakurai." Yoruichi automatically said.  
>Typh stared at her. "Pale lightning?"<br>"Yep." Yoruichi said, standing up.  
>"Can you teach me that?" Typh requested.<br>"Whatever, yeah." Yoruichi agreed.

"The basics are simple," Yoruichi explained. "Direct spiritual energy to your hand, like so."  
>Yoruichi then held out a hand and formed a ball of white energy.<br>"Now you try."  
>"Uh… How the heck do I do that?" Typh asked.<br>"Just will it." Yoruichi said. "Everything strong about this is determined on how strong your will is."  
>Typh closed his eyes and willed an amount of energy to his arm, creating a big, white cannonball on his hand. It destroyed the floor and walls on contact.<br>"Good, although you might want to keep it a little controlled…" Yoruichi praised, eyeing the cannonball in concern. "Now you can continue on to the chants."

"Hmm." Yoruichi mumbled, inspecting the cave's interior, which was blasted and chipped numerous times. "Typh, the next time I train you in Kidou, remind me to do it **outside**."  
>"Uh… Okay…?" Typh said in confusion.<br>"Now, get going to that building." Yoruichi snapped.  
>"Seriously, what is it called?" Typh asked.<br>Yoruichi shrugged. "Dunno."

Typh then went out of the cave, cringing at the sudden outburst of light. As he ran towards the red mark on the map, Kyoraku dropped in front of him, blocking an archway.  
>"Gaagh!" Typh shouted in shock.<br>Kyoraku stood up, a pink flower-patterned coat above his captain's robes, a storm of sakura petals floating gently down.  
>"Who are you?" Typh demanded.<br>"Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th division." Kyoraku said, then looked up, "Oi, Nanao! That's enough flowers!"  
>Typh looked up to see a young woman holding a basket filled with sakura petals and gently sprinkling them down.<br>"Huh. Didn't she hear me?" Kyoraku pondered. "Oi, Nanao! That's enough! My sweet Na…"  
>The woman then put the basket down and heaved a boulder, and slammed it down on Kyoraku.<br>"…nao…" Kyoraku moaned weakly from under the boulder.  
>"I am not your sweet Nanao." Ise said grumpily. Typh just stared awkwardly.<br>"Uuh… Can I pass?" Typh asked.  
>Typh jumped back as Kyoraku almost effortlessly shoved the boulder away. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. I'm afraid I must ask you to turn around and be on your way."<br>"No can do." Typh said, pulling his swords.  
>"Well then, I can't help that." Kyoraku said, pulling a bottle of sake and two cups. "Let's drink!"<br>"Wha-?" Typh stared in disbelief.  
>"Well, if you can't go back, might as well stop for a while!" Kyoraku cheerfully said. "Come on, have a seat! I assure you, it's not poisoned."<br>Typh shook his head. "I'm only ten. I'm underage!"  
>"Well, I'm sure Nanao would get you something, like juice, perhaps?" Kyoraku offered as Ise prepared to leave.<br>Typh shook his head again. "I should get going."  
>"Whoa, whoa!" Kyoraku exclaimed. "What's with the rush? Let the captains worry about that little girl prisoner. I hear she's about to be executed, anyways. Let's just spend some time here!"<br>"What?" Typh gasped. "Leaf's going to be executed?"  
>"Well, there's still a trial, but-" Kyoraku began. <em>I have a feeling I said too much… <em>  
>"That changes everything." Typh exclaimed, releasing Meta and Baku into their gauntlet forms. "Move now or I'll make you move."<br>Kyoraku sighed. "Is it too late to ask you to go home?"  
>"<strong>MOVE.<strong>" Typh exclaimed.  
>"Then I'll make you go home." Kyoraku said, standing up.<br>"Try." Typh taunted.  
>Kyoraku sneered, pulling out two swords. "Don't mind if I do."<br>Typh inspected the two wide blades that, a few seconds ago, were normal samurais.  
>"Ha! You can't beat me with that!" Typh taunted, then chanted, "Hadou no. 31! Shakkaho!"<br>"What?" Kyoraku exclaimed in shock as he dodged the red cannonball that Typh launched. "Ok, who told you how to skip Kidou chants?"  
>Typh sneered. "Not tellin'!"<br>"Aw, come on!" Kyoraku begged.  
>"Okay, her name is Shihoin. Shihoin Yoruichi." Typh said.<br>"Shihoin…!" Kyoraku dangerously mumbled.  
>"What…?" Typh said in confusion.<br>"I'm sorry." Kyoraku said apologetically. "If she really trained you, then it is disrespectful to pull back on my powers."

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer." Kyoraku chanted, and then smiled. "Now, let's begin!"  
>"What…?"<br>"What should I play first…?" Kyoraku thought out loud. "Busho Goma!"  
>Kyoraku moved his swords in a spiraling manner, somehow creating a tornado top that hit Typh square on the chest.<br>"Argh…!" Typh exclaimed as he took the hit.  
>"Surprised?" Kyoraku said. "This is Katen Kyokotsu's power; turning child's games into reality."<br>_A… spinning top…made of wind…? _Typh thought.  
>"What next…" Kyoraku thought. "Iro Oni!"<p>

"First up!" Kyoraku exclaimed, aiming for Typh's jacket. "Blue!"  
>The sword only lightly touched Typh's blue jacket, but from its tip appeared a wide crescent-shaped scar on Typh's body. Typh fell to his knees, Meta and Baku returned to their unreleased forms.<br>"Die, ryoka." Kyoraku exclaimed as he aimed his sword at Typh. "You should've went home when I asked you to."  
>A split second later, Kyoraku's swords somehow got blown away.<br>"What?" Kyoraku exclaimed in shock. Typh looked at him with inverted-color eyes.  
>"I am not letting Typh die." Typh said in a voice nothing like him. Typh held up a finger at Kyoraku and chanted, "Cero."<p>

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>Okay, this chapter was hard to make… I had little knowledge of Kyoraku's zanpakuto, so I had to look for it in Wikipedia… with my slow internet… By the way, any questions you have, just PM.<br>Typh: Question.  
>MetaTyph: Yes?<br>Typh: Will I get Bankai?  
>MetaTyph: Hmm… Yeah, I'll consider it. Oh, and by the way, the courtroom is open.<br>Judge: I open the trial for Riaha, who is charged with plagiarism. Prosecution, please state your records.  
>MetaTyph: Yes, your highness. The defendant has written a content that was 99.99% the same with my fanfiction. This USB provides the files.<br>Judge: [Opens laptop, checks contents] Yep, this is plagiarism.  
>MetaTyph: Also, she posted some pairings that was on MY account in HERS, and it was a copy-paste. Here's the link. [Gives judge a piece of paper]<br>Judge: [Checks website] No need to proceed. I call this case closed with Riaha guilty of plagiarism.  
>MetaTyph: What are the charges?<br>Riaha: Paying you 10% of what money I gained from this plagiarism.  
>MetaTyph: But that's…<br>Riaha: Nothing. 10% of nothing is, well, nothing.  
>MetaTyph: …<br>Judge: Court dismissed.  
>Riaha: ^_^<br>-


	6. Bankai

CHAPTER 5  
><strong>BANKAI<strong>

"_An apple a day does NOT keep the doctor away."  
>-Unknown<em>

Typh stared at the spot where Kyoraku was. A few seconds earlier he could see him flying across the Seireitei, followed by the running Ise. He stood there, dazed, and then clutched his head in pain. From afar, a man perched on a wall, a little girl on his shoulder. The man sneered.  
>"…" Typh waited as he observed. He can feel the presence of the man, but does not know where it came from. The man then jumped down from his perching spot and landed right in front of Typh. Typh immediately jumped back in precaution.<br>"You have nice reflexes, I see," the man exclaimed with a wide, evil grin. "You seem strong!"  
>"Yeah, thanks." Typh said sarcastically. "And what are you going to do about that?"<br>"**I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!**" The man exclaimed as he dashed at Typh with his sword. He knocked Typh down, pinned him with one foot, and pointed his sword at him.  
>"Argh!" Typh shouted as he struggled to get out of the man's foot.<br>"Zaraki Kenpachi." Zaraki said, throwing the sword at Typh. "That's the name of the man who killed you."  
>"Yeah?" Typh grunted as he deflected the sword and wedged Zaraki's foot off him and stood up, then aimed both his swords at Zaraki's neck. "Typh. That's the name of the boy who killed you."<br>Zaraki chuckled as Typh slammed the sword at him, not leaving a wound.  
>"What…?" Typh gasped as wounds formed around his arms.<br>"'But I hit him square'… right?" Zaraki dubbed.  
>"Didn't you know?" the girl said, "You don't have enough spiritual pressure. Kenny's is stronger, so you get wounded instead of him!"<br>"Shut up!" Typh roared, swinging his sword at the girl.  
>"…Yachiru think he's mad…" Kusajishi commented, back on Zaraki's perch.<br>"It's because of you, idiot." Zaraki said.  
>Typh then dashed at him and tried to cut him with both swords, but instead of hurting Zaraki, multiple slashes appeared on his own body. Typh then collapsed.<br>"I thought I'm finally going to get a strong opponent…" Zaraki complained. He then pulled his sword, turned around, and threw at Typh. When he turned back he found Typh missing, his sword stuck on the ground. He tried to pull it, but even with his strength, it was a full five minutes to get it off.  
>"…Huh. I wonder where he went…" Kusajishi wondered.<p>

"NO!" Typh shouted as he woke up. He then realized that he was back at the cave.  
>"Awake already?" Yoruichi said.<br>"Yoruichi!" Typh exclaimed. "Did you bring me here?"  
>"Yes." Yoruichi said, chuckling. "I never thought you would run into Kenpachi this soon."<br>"He's invincible." Typh said.  
>"No, you're just too weak." Yoruichi said. "He's, like the 2nd strongest captain in the whole Seireitei."<br>"No wonder…" Typh grunted. "Hey, did you just heal all my wounds?"  
>"Well, not all." Yoruichi admitted. "There's a little scratch on your ear, but I ran out of power before able to recover THAT one."<br>Typh then raised an arm and felt around his ear. True enough, he can feel a tiny scratch around its outer layer.  
>"Thanks." Typh said.<br>"No prob." Yoruichi replied.  
>"…Do you know any shortcuts to getting stronger?" Typh blurted out.<br>"What?" Yoruichi exclaimed.  
>"Sorry, that just came out of my mind." Typh apologetically said, waving the thought off.<br>"Well, I DO have a way, but it's kinda risky." Yoruichi exclaimed.  
>"Really!" Typh shouted in joy.<br>"Yeah." Yoruichi said.

"So, here's the theory." Yoruichi said. "There are three forms of zanpakuto; that's your swords; one idle form, which is what your swords are now, and two released forms. The first one, your gauntlets are called 'Shikai'. The second one is called 'Bankai'. It gives a significant power boost that varies between individuals, but the average is 20x the power of the Shikai."  
>"20x!" Typh exclaimed in shock.<br>"I know. And most captains know this technique." Yoruichi warned. "As far as I know, the only captain who doesn't have a Shikai, let alone a Bankai, is Kenpachi, and I doubt he needs it anyways."  
>"Okay." Typh said.<br>"Oh, and another note. It usually takes around 250 years for a little boy to learn Bankai."  
>"250 YEARS!" Typh shouted. "I don't have that much time! Leaf's going into trial and-"<br>"I know that." Yoruichi assured. "And I'm going to make you master Bankai in 3 days."  
>"Wait, from 250 years to 3 days…?" Typh said, starting to worry. "Are you sure…?"<br>"I agree that this is not a safe way." Yoruichi admitted. "And I'm not forcing you to do it. It's your choice."  
>"Why wait?" Typh exclaimed, standing. "Come on, let's just start now."<p>

"Stab your swords into that." Yoruichi said, pointing to a thin, white wooden statue. Typh then drew his swords and did so. As the swords made contact with the statue, a whirl of red and silver covered it from sight.  
>"Look." Yoruichi said. "That's the real form of your zanpakuto."<br>Typh tried to look into the tornado, but no avail. When the colors finally faded away, he can see an oversized fireball with hands and a face, side to side with a humanoid figure with skin and clothing as white as snow.  
>"Wait, you have a hollow inside you?" Yoruichi exclaimed in panic. The humanoid figure then kneeled in front of Typh, which made Yoruichi confused.<br>"Uh, Yoruichi?" Typh asked. "What's a hollow?"  
>"Monsters, but not all look and act like them." Yoruichi explained. "One example is your human guy there."<br>"Wait, my sword is a hollow?" Typh said in confusion.  
>"No, your swords are that big living fireball!" Yoruichi shouted. "Oh yeah, by the way, what is your challenge, umm…"<br>"MetaBaku." The fireball said.  
>"MetaBaku." Yoruichi finished.<br>"Simple." MetaBaku said, waving an arm. Typh then found himself in the midst of a storm of swords.  
>"Wh… what?" Typh shouted.<br>"Do not fear them, these won't hurt you." MetaBaku assured. "These are your weapons. Fight me. Three days."  
>"Will that hollow try to kill me to?" Typh asked.<br>"No." the hollow said.  
>"Okay, that's a relief." Typh said.<p>

"Two and a half days…" Yoruichi mumbled. "If this is going on any longer, it's going to be dangerous…"  
>"Never thought it would be hard, did you?" MetaBaku taunted.<br>"Shut it!" Typh roared. "I'll beat you, get Bankai, and then rescue Leaf! You can't stop me!"

"Three days." MetaBaku growled. Typh was blown back to a boulder, his head bleeding.  
>"Damn…" Typh grunted.<br>"You win." MetaBaku said.  
>"…What?" Typh said in shock.<br>"I never said beat the living crap out of me." MetaBaku exclaimed. "I only said fight, idiot."  
>"So… I get Bankai?" Typh asked.<br>MetaBaku shrugged. "Try it out."  
>"What should I say?" Typh asked.<br>"You'll know if you have it."

"Arceus, back." Red commanded as he raised a Pokéball. Arceus approached it and dwelled inside.

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>Typh: So, MetaTyph said he won't be able to make it here, and I'm supposed to take over for him… Now where's that paper…<br>Leaf: What paper?  
>Typh: Well, MetaTyph left me a note I should be reading out now, but I kinda misplaced it.<br>Leaf: Good luck. Will and the others are already outside.  
>Typh: Whatever… hey, I found it! …Oh, wait; it's a drawing of Haxorus I made when I was bored… Here it is!<br>Leaf: Finally…  
>Typh: (Clears throat) 'Typh, say that this will be the second last chapter. In the next one, there will be a familiar face to the BLEACH world. Oh, also say that you won't go back to the Pokémon world for another fanfiction, probably two.'<br>Leaf: …That's a cheerful thought…  
>Typh: Oh wait, there's more. 'PS. Make it as if you thought of this yourself, don't just read it out loud =D'… Damn.<br>Brenner: …Déjà vu?  
>Will: …<br>Lin: *Facepalm*  
>Riaha: RnR!<br>Typh: …Why is she here? And why did she say RnR?  
>Leaf: Why not? She's MetaTyph's little sister. And she's a big fan of Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.<br>Typh: I know I'm MetaTyph's other self, but why does he never tell me these things?  
>Typh: …<br>Ukitake: By the way, Typh, the trials due in a few days. You might want to rush.  
>Typh: I got Bankai. I can beat the crap out of you.<br>Zaraki: How 'bout me?  
>Typh: … (Yeah, I'm screwed. Damn.)<br>-


	7. Visored

CHAPTER 6  
><strong>VISORED<strong>

_"What are you staring at? Oh no, dream on pipsqueak. It's not gonna happen."  
>-Larxene<em>

It was midnight. Typh sat on the cave's exterior roof, looking up at the stars.  
>"Can't sleep?" a girl's voice asked.<br>"Yeah..." Typh said, assuming it was Yoruichi.  
><em>Wait a minute... <em>Typh thought, still staring at the sky. _Yoruichi's a young adult. This voice is much too young to be her natural voice...  
><em>Typh swiveled to look back immediately in shock to find a very familiar-looking girl...  
>"Y-YOU!" Typh shouted. Yellow just grinned. "What… Why are you here? I thought you're supposed to be nonexistent!"<br>"I'm here to take you home." Yellow explained.  
>"What…?" Typh asked in confusion.<br>"Home. To our world."  
>"B-but…" Typh stuttered. "What about Leaf?"<br>Yellow shrugged. "Leave her?"  
>Typh's eyes bulged. "Wait, leave her, as in… let her get killed?"<br>Yellow nodded, and then extended an arm towards Typh as a dark-colored portal formed behind her. "Come on. Let's home."  
>Typh looked reluctant at first, and then set an angry face. He then slapped Yellow's hand away.<br>"You're not Yellow, you're just a stupid impostor!" Typh roared. He then jumped down and went into the cave, got into his bed, and put his swords overhead.

_I have finally confirmed that, _Yellow thought. _Now, I got to go home before someone else sees me. But oof… _She thought. D_oes he REALLY have to hit that hard? _

_The next morning…  
><em>Typh woke up, his memory of the last night a little fuzzy. The memory seemed like a dream, nothing real. He opened his eyes and sat up to see a man standing directly in front of him. Typh's eyes widened. He wasn't wearing a black bath robe like the others, but his sword was unmistakable.  
>"Yo." The man said.<br>"Ack! Soul reaper!" Typh exclaimed, jumping back and grabbing his swords.  
>"Nah, don't panic." Yoruichi said, suddenly appearing behind Typh.<br>"Ack! Stop appearing suddenly like that!" Typh shouted. "And what do you mean, don't panic?"  
>Yoruichi sighed. "I got him to go here so he can teach you something."<br>"Uh… okay…?"  
>"Hirako Shinji." Hirako introduced himself. "Ex-captain."<br>"Ex-captain… wait." Typh said. "So you're not a captain anymore?"  
>"Nope." Hirako exclaimed, materializing a mask out of thin air. "Not ever since I can do this."<br>"Wh… What?" Typh gaped.  
>"He's got a hollow inside him." Yoruichi explained.<br>"Wait, a monster? INSIDE him?" Typh exclaimed in shock.  
>"Like you don't." Yoruichi countered.<p>

"Wait, you don't know?" Yoruichi said. "Remember that humanoid figure that came out with your zanpakuto?"  
>"It's… inside me…" Typh mumbled.<br>"Yep." Hirako said. "And I'm teaching you to manifest its powers."  
>"Okay, and what should I do?"<br>"The only rule." Hirako said as he pulled his sword off its sheathing. "Don't die."

_Six days later…  
><em>Typh, a mask resembling one of a Bastiodon's stuck on his face, triumphantly aimed a sword at Hirako's throat. Hirako lay down on the floor, vulnerable, his sword thrown away and out of reach.  
>"Well, that was easy." Typh said. "I didn't even need to do Shikai."<br>"I'm not SUPPOSED to win, idiot." Hirako snapped, standing up.  
>"But I still beat the crap out of you," Typh retaliated.<p>

-  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Well, this took longer than I expected. At least now I have a reason for Typh's hollowfication…  
>Typh: Question.<br>MetaTyph: (frowns)…What?  
>Typh: Was that girl… you know… really her?<br>MetaTyph: Yep. ^_^  
>Typh: …Wait, what?<br>MetaTyph: What do you expect?  
>Typh: Well I was expecting it <strong>wasn't<strong> her…  
>MetaTyph: And once again, you're wrong. Oh, and I'll let you in one more secret.<br>Typh: What?  
>MetaTyph: Someone's got their eye on you, and I don't mean a certain ponytailed girl.<strong><br>***-+^ :(blush)  
>Typh: (blink) What?<br>MetaTyph: GWAHAHAHAHA!  
>Typh: ?<br>MetaTyph: The name is censored so that it does not reveal plot. Thanks for reading!  
>-<p> 


	8. Moment's Reprisal

CHAPTER 7  
><strong>MOMENT'S REPRISAL<strong>

"_If a man believes, he can change anything."  
>-John Thatcher<em>

Leaf curled up in a ball in her prison cell, eyes closed. She can hear people moving in a hurried manner across the hallway. She then opened her eyes to see two very familiar captains.  
>"Come on, Leaf." Ukitake said in a friendly tone. "It's time for the trial."<br>Byakuya stood like a statue as Ukitake untied the ropes on Leaf's feet and helped her up. The three then made their way to court. Somewhere on the way, though, a figure of a boy stopped them. He was covered by a shadow, so the face was not clear.  
>"Who are you?" Byakuya demanded as he got ready to pull his sword. Ukitake did the same.<br>"Don't you remember me…? Byakuya-kun?" Typh smirked.  
>"You–!" Byakuya exclaimed.<br>"Bankai." Typh canted, his swords disappearing, melding into thin air. "Kin'zou no hono Nushi. MetaBaku."  
>Byakuya stared in disbelief. "…Damn."<br>"Don't just stand there, Kuchiki!" Ukitake roared. "Waves, become my shield! Lightning, become my blades!" He chanted, his sword(s) turning into small fishing javelins. "Sogyo no Kotowari!"  
>Byakuya snapped out of his trance and chanted, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His sword then scattered into thousands of pieces and headed towards Typh.<br>"This is going to be interesting…" Typh mustered with a sly grin.

"And… There!" Typh exclaimed as he threw the unconscious Kenpachi onto the pile of 12 other captains. "Wow, am I really this overpowered?" He then went towards Leaf and untied her.  
>"T… Typh?" Leaf stuttered. "What are you doing here?"<br>Typh waited until he finished fumbling with the ropes until answering, "Saving you, idiot."  
>He then realized the presence of another person and turned back. He was then faced with the sight of a soul reaper with a ridiculous eyebrow and an orange scarf.<br>"What are you doing?" Typh growled, seeing the man completely closing his eyes.  
>"My policy is to not see things that aren't beautiful!" The man said, seemingly unaware of his own taunt.<br>Typh growled at this. "That's rich, coming from you."  
>"What did you say?" The man roared.<br>"Name?" Typh asked.  
>"Ayasegawa Yumichika! Fifth seat of the 11th division!" Ayasegawa roared in anger.<br>"That's more like it." Typh grinned.  
>"Damn you!" Ayasegawa exclaimed. "Bloom, Fujikujaku!"<br>"Hah! So what if your sword multiplies?" Typh said, knocking the whole bunch of swords sideways. He then slashed the Ayasegawa once. "Give up now?"  
>Ayasegawa chuckled. "Let me tell you one secret."<br>"What…?" Typh gasped.  
>"Why was I fifth seat?" Ayasegawa asked. "I thought the Chinese numeral for 2 was too bad. I liked the numeral for 3, but it's cheap. So I chose the number 5 instead." Ayasegawa explained, cleaning the blood from his face. "Now, for the real secret; what's by zanpakuto's real power?"<br>Typh's eyes widened, and he only managed to fumble Leaf out of the way when Ayasegawa chanted, "Tear in frenzy… Ruri Iro Kujaku."  
>Typh glanced at Ayasegawa to find multiple white fabrics shooting out from the sword, binding him, rendering him immobile. He tried to squirm his way out of the fabric, but whatever he does, nothing seemed to work.<br>"Don't waste your breath." Ayasegawa said. "Look at the flowers."  
>Sure enough, visibly, some flowers are beginning to bloom.<br>"When they bloom, it will be your end." He said. A split second later, the flowers bloom and tore off the fabric. Typh fell to his knees. He can't hear a thing, but he can see Leaf running towards him. He tried to stop her, but no sound went out of his open mouth. Then his vision became blurry. He can see darkness creeping out from the corner of his eyes…

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>I'll skip the epilogue. Oh, and make a sequel. It's Kingdom Hearts time!<br>Typh: WHAT!  
>MetaTyph: What?<br>Typh: I had ENOUGH! I don't wanna another sequel!  
>MetaTyph: Too bad. I created you, which mean I own you.<br>Typh: !#$%^  
>-<p> 


End file.
